Violins
by Charlie She of the Moon Dragon
Summary: To tell you the absolute truth i have not a clue where this is going but it basically ikuto staying at amu's house after they just met That made no sense just... Read.
1. The beginnings

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters and any reference or some offence to somebody or something no I'm not given you any bloody compensation! Thank you.

This is a collab. Charlie She of the Dragon moon will be writing Ikuto's parts and Phen (Phen-SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D) will be writing Amu's parts! Enjoy!

Phen: *Pokes Charlie*

Charlie: Stop pokin' me *kicks phen* you barely wrote anything like 3 paragraphs of amu's part and then you like ditched me and I is mad at you. Yeah Amuto!

Amu: An Amuto hurray! but wait your not going to have me do anything narsety with ikuto, right?

Ikuto: If you do then i'll kiss you and maybe more *looks at Charlie hopefully*

Charlie: Sorry Amu, but Ikuto is lookin soo fine right now.

Ikuto: Umm Amu don't get jealous but I like Charlie so much more than you anyway im just gonna borrow Charlie for a moment *grabs Charlie and runs into a closet*

Phen: Ya'll are sick. And _I _Will write amu's forever! Mwhahahahaha! Don't Steal MY Parts! *Growls at Charlie who just came back with ikuto panting*

Charlie: Ok then thats not weird, anyhoo! this story can be a little on the perverted side.

Ikuto: A _Little!_ I get raped by a twelve year old girl and thats all in this chapter!

Phen: Wow, completly pathetic! Why didn't you go first?

Charlie: I don't know you two *hides face in shame*

Ikuto and Phen: You know you love us! *Smile brightly and tilt heads to the side adorably*

Amu: AWW! SO CUTE!

Charlie: mmm... i've seen cuter, OK LETS START THE D*MN STORY!

An Amuto

Ikuto

I had never felt so lonely before. "What should we do today Yoru, go to the park and play or go to the market? Yoru? Yoru! Where did that dumb cat go now? Maybe I'll go to the park it's closest." _I wonder what song I'm going to play there hmm maybe o Claire de lune or aura lee. UMPH! What the!_

"Amu, I want to go on the pretty purple slide! Hurry up!" A little girl said as she bumped me from behind, knocking off my violin. _Oh no the violin! _The violin clattered to the ground. _That little girl didn't even look back! Kids these days! _I reached for my violin but a small feminine hand beat me to it.

"I'm so sorry. Some times my little sister doesn't look where she's going it drives me nuts!" A cute pink haired girl picked up my violin and returned it to me.

"It's ok. So your Amu I'm guessing from the other pink and blonde blur that wants to go on the purple slide." I said.

"Yeah, that's me! What's your name?" Amu said laughing cheerfully.

_Such beautiful golden eyes and interesting hair she'd be perfectly perfect to tease hmm-_

"So what's your name?" She said again.

"Oh, Ikuto."

"Do you play the violin?

"Err, yes." I said making it sound more like a question than an answer. Her eyes went all big with complete admiration.

"Well I guess that might be the reason your carrying around a violin it's not as if people who don't play carry violins around." She said and her face fell.

_Oh shoot! _"Some people who don't play carry violins around like a musical instrument delivery guy or somethin' whatever those people are called."

Her smile returned but darkness shaded her vision "I got to go! Bye! Nice to meet you, Ikuto." Amu said as she ran toward her sister who was eating sand out of the sandbox.

_Maybe I should stalk her. I do actually like her, surprisingly._ "Maybe you should stalk her that only makes it parshly protectively cute and all the rest completely creepy!" Yoru said as he nonchalantly yawned.

"Yoru? Where were you?"

"Away doing what I had to do. No that does not mean I went to the bathroom numbskull!" He replied. "Well aren't you gonna play, so I can get my supper?"

"Of course Yoru."

We then walked into the park…

* * *

><p>I had found her at last, after walking through every inch of the park. There she was playing with her sister on the slide. She was beautiful, her pink hair swinging, her golden eyes sparkling and her mouth in a cute smile. I looked around; apparently I wasn't the only one who had seen this she-wolf a blonde boy who I had known another lifetime ago, Tadase. <em>What he's getting up and going towards them there's no way Amu will talk to that little boy-she's talking to him! Well as long as he doesn't twiddle his thumbs. OMG he's twiddling his thumbs and she's going red in the face! Hell no! He asked my Amu on a date and she said yes. I knew I should have asked her out now Tadagay asked her. <em>

"Calm down, Ikuto you can always stalk her when they're going on their date."

"MRRRRRROOOOW!"

"Don't growl/meow at me Ikuto! It scares me, you know what I rewalised about your Amu she smells of eggs."

"So…"

"Guardian eggs Ikuto!"

My eyes grew wide _Guardian eggs that girl hmm maybe a way for me to become a friend or more..._

"IKUTO-nya! Don't do that you'll scare little kids, again." Yoru screamed in my ear as Death stared people all across the park as I walked home.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed thinking about the little pinkette.<p>

_Maybe i should go to the park more often she would eventually come again... or maybe i should just watch the streets a little more._

"Ikuto if you want to see her again why don't you just find out where she lives- nya!" Yoru said as he floated around cleaning my room. sometimes even though i would never admit it that cat is a genius.

"hmm, maybe i will take a visit to Amu's house." i replied and settled in for a nap since i didn't want to be tired for my long day of following Amu tomorrow.

"Wake up Ikuto time for school! I don't want you ditching anymore, you're only going to end up like your father." I heard my mother said as she knocked on the door.

I quickly grabbed some clothes on and jumped out the window before she could come and see me there.

Amu was certainly easy to find. Turned out she only lived 3 blocks away from me. There she was a pink haired cool looking girl among a sea of ordinary people even from here, in a tree that I had quickly hid in, she smelled of the ripest strawberries and a hint of eggs

"See Ikuto I told you she smelled of eggs." Yoru said from behind me.

"Good."

"So what do you wanna do-NYA!"

"Quiet Yoru! I'm thinking."

"Hey isn't that tadase?"

"What?"

"Tadase remember when we were young and his family looked after us and Utau."

"I know Tadase! I've got an idea you watch Tadase and find out if he knows that Amu has Guardian Eggs and I will follow Amu and see if they've hatched."

"Got it." I said as I watched him as he flew after Tadase.

"That loud mouth would have me caught if i took him with me I already know Tadase knows she has Shugo Chara." I said as I quickly transformed a skill I had managed to tune so that I could do it even when Yoru wasnt close by. And darted after her.

The day was pretty uneventful for Amu she studied, read and anwerred questions the teacher asked her one thing I realised was that she was already talking to the Guardian Group: Nagihiko the Q chair who seemed to be her best friend, Yaya The A chair who seemed to again be her friend but not as close as Nagihiko, Kukai The J chair who seemed to belike a friend/ mentor like thing and Tadase The K chair who seemed to be her crush.

I was just about to call it quits when she ran into the fields and started shouting, "Ran, Miki,Suu! I need you come back!" and instantly there they were 3 shugo Charas amazing and yet somewhat messed up to want to be 3 different people other than yourself she must have D.I.D.

"So you do have Shugo Chara." I said stepping out into the open scaring her and her shugo chara from my sudden appearence.

"I-I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?" She said scaredly.

"Watching you, I've finally figured out why you smell of eggs."

"So you know about Shugo Charas, how?" she said completely back to normal from the scare.

"I have one."

"What! You? Have one!" she said shock clouding her eyes.

"Yes, Yoru come here please."

And sure enough out popped Yoru. Amu's eyes went round so it did with all the rest of her shugo charas.

"Ikuto we have to leave Tadase is coming to see Amu he won't take your sudden reappearence a nice thing if he sees yo-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" A familiar voice said at the other side of the clearing "Why are you talking to my Amu onii-san."

"Tadase how are you and your Amu hmm. I'll see you again Tadase and for you Amu even sooner than you think."

* * *

><p>Amu<p>

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard some random person speak from behind me. I whirled around to see Ikuto standing behind me.

"I-I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked from the scare he gave me.

"Watching you, I've finally figured out why you smell of eggs." I felt a little confused by his statement, but I made myself not show it.

"So you know about Shugo Charas, how?" I asked, finally recovered from the fright.

"I have one." I was shocked.

"What! You? Have one!"

"Yes, Yoru come here please." I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I saw a little cat-like creature come from what seemed to be no where. But before i could say hi, he flew over to Ikuto's ear and mock-whispered, still loud enough to be heard.

"Ikuto we have to leave Tadase is coming to see Amu he won't take your sudden reappearence a nice thing if he sees yo-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" A familiar voice yelled."Why are you talking to my Amu, onii-san." I turned around and saw Tadase at the other side of the clearing.

"Tadase how are you and your Amu hmm. I'll see you again Tadase and for you Amu, even sooner than you think." Tadase began running towards me and I watched Ikuto agily run towards the forest at the other side of the clearing. I sighed in frustration. All I had found out was that it wasn't that uncommon for people to have Shugo Charas. Tadase reached me and took hold of my arm.

"Did he hurt you?" His face grew red and his gip on my arm tightened. "Because if he did I'll murder him."

"No. He didn't hurt me. No need to worry!" I smiled and Tadase seemed to loosen up a bit, but the anger in his eyes remained. _What was he angry about? _I wondered. There had to be a reason. But, could it be Ikuto? I laughed (metaphorically)! They had never knew each other, how could one hate the other? When I looked back at Tadase, the fire in his eyes was gone, replaced by the warm kindness that was always there before.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, just a thought." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the path that lead into the city. "Come on! Lets go somewhere!" He smiled and sped up so that he was beside me. And with that, we ran into a days worth of enjoyment, hand in hand. And as we walked off, I heard Ran, Miki and Su laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night.<em>

We had just laft the park and the sun was beginning to set. I looked at Tadase a little sad.

"Time for me to go home." I smiled and tried to let go of his hand, but he was still holding on tight.

"Please, let me walk you home." I blushed, he was such a gentelman.

"No, it's fine. You need to get home too." He frowned, but let go of my hand and walked off in the direction of his house. My face fell. I did it again! If I keep denying him, we'll never get anywhere. But I contined to walk way there I heard a rustling sound in the trees above me. Thinking it was just a squirrel, I kept walking. I felt something tap my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face (literally) to the guy from before. What was his name again... Oh yeah! Ikuto! Then I realized how close our faces were and I blushed, but I wasn't scared. Not even shocked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I told you I would see you soon." I recalled the words he spoke from earlier. I didn't think he was serious!

"What do you want?" I repeated, and awaited an answer.

"You" he said and grabed my waist bringing me up to his body until we wer touching. I blushed furiously no longer being able to hold it in. he seemed to like my blushing and started laughing. He had the most amazing laugh I had ever heard then as if he could hold it no longer he quickly pecked me on the top of the head Chara transformed right in front of me and dashed away.

* * *

><p>As I walked home my blushing kept getting redder and redder as I thought about it. God, why was I so stupid? I'm suppose to love Tadase. I shook my head. I wouldn't think about it. I just need to focus on getting home <em>without <em>getting raped by some random idiot. As i got to my house and walked up to my room. I dropped my bag on my bed and took off my jacket and it flung it on to the floor. As sat down on the edge of my bed I realized I sat on something. Or more frankly, someone. i reached for the closest part near the top it was a shoulder i slowly slide my hand down it's body, until I reached something hard. My eyes widened and I gripped harder to see what the substance was.

"You know what, I had a feeling I was going to get raped someday. But I never imagined it was going to be by a twelve year old girl." My cheeks flamed red and I removed my hand from what I now know was someone's private area, because the voice was male, and also to make it worse it was Ikuto.

"Amu if you wanted to do the big deed you only had to ask." He said squishing closer to me and snaking his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his still quite hard crotch.

"It was an accident i didn't mean to touch... you perverted Cat! Why are you here anyway?" I said trying to get away from the bed before i was brought closer but it was useless he was stronger.

"I'm here because i realised your parents won't be home for 2 weeks so since i have no place to go I'm gonna stay here." He said and pointedly looked at a note on the table written in my mother's script, it was one note of many my parents always took Ami to her beauty pagents all over Japan, so i didn't bother check it for validation. great that meant i was stuck with him for 2 weeks, Great.

* * *

><p>Ikuto<p>

As soon as I left Amu blushing her head off at the kiss I quickly scouted the way to her house it was easy to get in the door it wasn't locked. I just casually strolled in seeing no car in the driveway. It took me seconds to find her room. It was quite large considering the size of the house but looked girly pink unlike the Amu i knew. On her night table i quickly noticed a note saying her parents wouldn't be coming back until 2 weeks later. _Perfect._ I slowly slunk over to her bed it looked so comfy I had just sat down on it when I had fallen asleep. Soon I heard the door open and then the room door. I heard objects being thrown on the bed and then she sat on the bed. She hadn't realised i was in the bed yet then a small hand plopped on my shoulder then slowly slid down my body until it reached my manhood it grew instantly hard. She squeezed it tighter then finally realising what it was she dropped it. "I had a feeling I was going to be raped on day, but not by a twelve year old girl." I smirked her face alone was priceless. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her closer, her struggling was useless against me.

"Why are you here" Amu said still attempting to struggle against my hold.

"I'm here because i realised your parents won't be home for 2 weeks so since i have no place to go i'm gonna stay here." I watched as she looked at the note i looked at her face was completely disatisfied and defeated it looked like I'd be spending 2 weeks with my strawberry.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you wear the lacy panties I saw in that drawer" I complained while I sat on her bed as she picked up clothes to change into before she headed to the bathroom.<p>

"You went into my underwear drawer!" She screamed Fire aflame in her eyes and she crept menacingly over to me.

"EEK!" I ran for my life down the stairs somehow she produced a baseball bat and began chasing me.

"I swear I'll kill you you just watch, you-will-DIE!" She said screaming at me.

And I tell I hit the ground running I flew down the stairs.

"Now, now Amu-koi calm down we can talk about this calmly." I screamed back at her as i rounded the corner and jumped over an ottoman.

She ran after swinging her bat wildly and only in my general direction and running hot on my heels.

Sudenly she stopped quite abruptly her head sunk and she said " Don't call me, Amu-koi!"

"Huh, Amu-koi?" I said obviously hearing what she had said but ignoring her.

"Don't call me AMu-KOI!

"I still cant hear-"

"MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" New fire ablaze in her eyes and the backgrond became black with fire ablaze. " I'm Going to kill you!"

"Help me."

"MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to beat you to death with my bat goodbye ikuto." The first part was creepy and mechanical and the last part was whispered. She slowly came toward me her bat raised sudenly an idea hit me. I ran towards her and in a sudden jolt I plowed into her my lips crashing onto hers. Her eyes widened.

**Author's note: hi sorry but ive been attepting to write this since before my life would suck without you and now it needs to go up i'll write another chapter ASAP if you like it review and I'll attempt to go faster. Phen Amolia Wahteva the hell you call yourself YOUR USELESS YOU BUM IM GONNA CURSE YOU MORE LATER BUT TO RESERVE THE INNOCENCE SOME OF THE PEOPLE MAY HAVE I WONT. anyhoo bye**


	2. Extreme Reactions and Situations

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I wasn't even expecting 1 person to review and I'm glad you found my story because I can't find it even when I search it but thank you sooooooooooo (keep adding 'o's for another hour or so) MUCH! your alll awesome especially the 4 who reviewed sorry if this isn't your name or I miss you : mayleana ortiz, lanee, ZammieandAmuto, and the above and beyond chokolatechan who favourited and I believe alerted my story thank you my self confidence is bursting thank you. *bows down multiple times to the people***

**the show must go on and yet...**

**Ikuto: hey Where's that Da*ned Phen Charlie-Himee (which means Princess ;P)**

**Charlie: She went Mad so I shot her *cleaning gun with cloth***

**Amu: OH no you killed Phen-chan *does weird ritual thing on spot and Phen is resurrected***

**Phen: You B*tch you shot meh! Thanks Amu *gives Amu a hug and transforms into a chibi and bites Charlie's leg***

**Charlie: Get off you crazy creepy child-like perverted ditcher *Amu and Ikuto Sweat drop as Charlie and Phen Get into a fight and start screaming and yelling insults at each other***

**Ikuto and Amu: Well Those 2 morons don't own anything especially brains**

_I ran towards her and in a sudden jolt I plowed into her my lips crashing onto hers. Her eyes widened._

Normal POV

He watched as her eyes went from surprised to angry to completely pissed off.

"Get off of me you creeper!"Amu said as she pushed Him off of her.

"But Amu-koi doesn't you like it when I do this?" He pulled her to the ground and lowered himself onto her abdomen.

"YOU NEKO HENTAI COSPLAY CAT-EARED BOY BAKA! GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPER!" Amu goes into super warrior mode. "HAWAAAIII!" Amu kicked Ikuto in his sensitive parts. And he flew up off of her and almost into the revolving fan on the ceiling

"! What did you do that for?" Ikuto screamed, flailing his arms and falling onto a couple chairs then onto his head, where a very large red bump formed.

"You deserved it you perverted cat." Amu said, and tried to walk away.

"Please Amu," Ikuto said as he pulled out a teeny weensy little nurses outfit. "Help me."

"No." She attempted to walk away. She then turned around and regretted it dearly. For he was making the cutest kitty-cat face on the planet. Amu's eye twitched and she turned back around. Ikuto made some unhappy noises and in attempt to make Amu sad, Ikuto began crying. But instead of sounding cute like he wanted to, he sounded like a dying, well, cat. Amu stopped dead in her tracks and turned around defeated. She grabbed a small first aid kit and began walking towards Ikuto. But as soon as she got near him he put up his hand between them.

"You will not treat me unless you wear this." He held up the nurse's outfit again.

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, you know you like it." He said while waggling his eyebrows in Amu's direction. Amu threw an ice pack at Ikuto's head.

"There, you're healed."

"Amu-koi-"

"Stop calling me flipping Amu-koi!" Amu yelled. When her eyes were closed, Ikuto came up and grabbed her waist. He then dragged Amu up the stairs to her room.

Amu's POV

Yeah, now I am wondering how I got into bed with a half-naked hentai, cat cosplay thing. Yea, that doesn't happen every day.

_Flash back_

_After Ikuto dragged me up MY stairs and into my bedroom, he threw me onto the bed and began stripping down to his underwear. He then crawled into my bed and pulled me against his bare chest. My cheeks flared at our proximity. _

_"Ikuto, what are you doing in my bed? Why are you in your boxers? And why are there little blue and pink kitties on your boxers?" I asked in an urgent whisper_

_"Well, I'm in your bed because your warm and I'm cold. Two, I am in my boxers cause I have no other clothes and if you want me to take them off I'll happily oblige. And three, the kitty-cats on my boxers are doing what I want to be doing with you soon, making new baby kitties." He said casually. I was appalled. _

**End of Flash back**

Yep, so that is how I spent my night.

*****************************Time Skippy************************************

I woke up, and everything seemed normal. But when I tried to get up, I remembered my…current situation. I was still in the iron grip of the creepy cat thing. I tried to get up to no prevail. He was holding me so tight, not ever the smallest ant could crawl through. And with ever breath I took, my chest constricted even more with his grip, and soon I wouldn't be able to breathe.

But, maybe, if I died, Ikuto would get sent to prison and I would have saved other girls like me from the pervertedness of Ikuto.

Once again, I tried to wiggle out of his grip, and this time it worked. I fell to the ground in a thud and woke up Ikuto. Then I remembered something… I HAVE SCHOOL!

"Amu-koi, why do you want to be on the cod floor? Unless…" Ikuto slithered off of the bed and tried to grab my waist. But I quickly crawled away, jumped up and kicked Ikuto in the head as to render him unconscious. And it happily succeeded. I grabbed my uniform, put it on and ran out the door.

Ikuto's POV

"AMU-KOI! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HOW DARE HER! DON'T YOU WANT YOUR ADORABLE LITTLE KITTY-CAT?" I cried. I got very angry and devised a plan to get back to Amu. I poofed a set of clothes with my magical power kitty powers. I got dressed and I looked exactly like a teacher. I smiled and walked out the door.

**Scene Change.**

There he was. Standing on the sidewalk. Amu's teacher. Sadly, he didn't put up too much of a fight, so I proceeded to beat him up, bind his limbs, gag him and throw him into an old ladies van. I grabbed his briefcase and walked to Amu's school.

I walked into the classroom. I saw Amu and she saw me. For a second her eyes narrowed, but not showing any sign of knowing who I was.

"Yo. I'm your substitute teacher, Mr. Yomitsuki." I smiled to the class. **(Aren't I's the smatte one!)**

"Yomitsuki?" A random kid said from the back of the room.

"THAT'S MISTER YOMITSUKI TO YOU!" I yelled. The kid gave a look of pure fear and loathing. _Wait, I shouldn't be yelling at kids this early in the morning… _

"Okay it is my duty to teach you about ecosystems today." Then I started to talk about something random that I found in the teachers briefcase, other than used condoms. I talked for 20 minutes then came up with an idea.

"Everyone, we will be taking a small trip to the park today to study ecosystems."

"What about permission forms-" The same random kid said.

"Screw permission forms!" I said. "Amu-k I mean Hinamori-Amu will be in my group. Everybody else pair up." Moments later we were on our way to the park.

**Scene Change**

"Hey, Hinamori-Amu, could you go get me a leaf from the top of the tree over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ikuto." She said drearily. "Sure."

"Thank you Hinamori-A-WHAT! Ikuto? Who is this boy? He sounds handsome. Are you dating him? Is he your boyfriend.?"

"No. He is my stalker, and you being here proves that."

"Go get the goddamn leaf Amu-koi." I said flatly. She huffed but then began climbing up the trunk of the tree.

"Hello Ikuto. Lovely trees there are here."

**INTERMISSION**

**Charlie-Where did Tadase even come from?**

**Phen: He appeared with his magical gay powers! (She is a yaoi fan girl)**

**Charlie: Yeah, I think you are right. Except for the magicallyness of that.**

**Phen: Screw off and leave my yaoi alone! *Grabs Tadase***

**Tadase: please, continue with the story…**

**END OF INTERMISSION 1**

"Yes indeed. They are quite exquisite."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU PERVERTS!" She sat on a large branch.

"Come on Amu. Mr. Yomitsuki wants that leaf and you're not going to get it by just sitting there." Amu growled but kept climbing.

"Those are wonderful panties she is wearing." I whispered looking up.

"Very nice and lacey."

"Finally she wore the pink lacey ones!" We both said at the same time.

"I got your goddamn leaf! Now get me dow-!" She then began to fall down the tree.

Me and Tadase then Chara-changed as to save her.

"CHARA-CHANGE!" A voice cried from out of nowhere.

"What was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hop, step, JUMP!" The voice cried again. Suddenly Amu was jumping down the tree. NOT falling. She quickly stepped on both of our heads as if to break the fall sending us both to the ground face planting into the dirt, she then landed on the ground standing up confidently and looked back at us "Serves you right creepers!" She said as she walked off.

"You know this is the longest we've ever been together without fighting." Tadase said as he spit dirt out of his mouth and watched Amu make her way across the park.

"You're right here I'll fix that." I said cheerfully and scratched his face.

"NOOOO! My makeup!" He screamed as he tried to hide his face from view and scrambled off the ground and into the forest.

"Wow. He really is gay isn't he. Oh well. AMU-KOI! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU PRECIOUS KITTY-CAT HERE YOU KNOW!" I said as I ran up to her and carried her bridal style and we walked through the rest of the park with me holding her like that and her blushing her head off.

"Isn't that Mr. Yomitsuki with Hinamori Amu? Why is he carrying her like that? I want to be carried by that hunk like that. Yep, that's one lucky girl. Does that mean this pointless field trip is done now?" The kids who saw me and Amu said I didn't even bother answering them. I just wanted to take Amu home who was now looking quite tired and worn out from her little adventure.

**Time Skippy**

Tadase

That darn cat always ruining things I remember when he was smaller he was just as much as a cat of misfortune back then too. Scratching and messing up my beautiful face. We'll see what happens to you.

"Grrr."

"Who's here! What's that?"

"Grr." 3 wild dogs closed around me looking a little more than hungry.

"AHHHHHH! Mommy helps meeeeeee!"

**(Hahahahahahahaha Tadase Die! Mwahahahahahaha)**

**Scene change and time Skippy**

Amu

_I was so surprised, Ikuto _brought_ me home fed me some food he made and tucked me in bed and slept at the bottom of it to keep my feet warm just like a kitty. HEHE. Maybe my kitty isn't so bad after all._

Ikuto

**Time Skippy (There have been a lot of these lately Oh well)**

I sat there and watched my little Amu-koi sleep she was just precious every once in a while she would hold out her arms and try to grab something like how a baby does when it's sleeping. It was 4:36 in the morning. I just happened to look out the window

When I saw something Blonde, Stupid, and Gay.

**Hey Watsup I'll try to update again but maybe not this quick thank Phen you got it this quick we finished it and then my computer shut off erasing everything so i had her write it Again I'm cruel CYA**


	3. A Nightly Scare With Tadase

**Hey Watsup I haven't really checked my emails so I don't know if any one favourited ,Alerted searched me or hunted me down and stalked me (don't do that I'll call you a creeper) in this chapter or later, I'll see if I can get other characters such as Kukai and Nadeshiko and others and peoples Charas in the story considering they keep calling my house and threatening to kill me if I can I would also like to get Ikuto and Amu to dance I don't know maybe for prom or something but I can't tell you to much about the chapters so we'll see… oh yeah that reminds me what happens in the beginning with the park is… I really don't know probably just dog poop and random drabble I'm starting to actually give this thing plot. Well… trying!**

**Ikuto: Hey Wait! *Panting***

**Amu and Charlie: WHAT!**

**Ikuto: *whimpers at female power* I believe for this chapter and the last you forgot about disclaimers.**

**Charlie: Oops Gomen nasai I and Phen, Phen and me, Me and phen, Phen and I you know what whatever one, We don't own Shugo Chara or if I did Tadagay would have a whole bunch of boyfriends and Amu would not protest to Ikuto and his eagerness. MWAHAHAHA! And I would have all of my five husbands including Ikuto, Roy Mustang, Sesshoumaru, Kyo, Hikaru and Hatsuharu unfortunately I only own them in my mind.**

**Amu: Come here Charlie I just need to give you a sedative *Pulls out Humongous needle***

**Charlie: No you'll never take me alive! *attempts to run but falls to ground and twitches***

**Ikuto: Sorry my sweet little baby girl wife but you need to be… calmer *as he puts back a needle in a case on his belt***

**Amu: Well on with the show**

_I just happened to look out the window _

_When I saw something Blonde, Stupid, and Gay. _

Normal POV

"What the hell is Tadase doing here?" Ikuto thought.

"Oh Snap! He caught me!" Tadase said as he attempted to hide under the window/ balcony.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ikuto said in harsh whisper as he forcefully calmed himself to walk over to the balcony and grab Tada**gay** by the back of his collar and drop him none to delicately on the balcony's concrete.

Then in Ikuto's most sickly sweet voice that would make ant girl mush into goo at the very sound he said "Would you please answer the question."

"Yes." Tada**gay** sighed in a very breathy tone "Anything you want…" He added obviously still in Ikuto voice heaven. "I usually come to Amu's house to watch her sleep and other things…-"

"OTHER THINGS WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OTHER THINGS!"

"Well," he said twirling his finger in his hair nervously but still in a breathy tone, "I sometimes watch her change and such-"

"YOU-YOU YOU PERVERT THAT'S ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING VIOLATING MY AMU-KOI LIKE THAT!"

"AMU-_KOI, _WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY AMU-KOI SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU FORCED HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND I BET YOU THREATENED HER, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU THREATENED THAT YOU WOULD KILL HER FAMILY OH I'LL GET YOU IKUTO AND THEN AMU WILL BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'LL WEAR CUTE MAID OUTFITS FOR ME AND WE'L RIDE UNICORNS OVER MAGICAL FAIRY LANDS WITH PURPLE SPARKLES AND RAINBOWS!" Tadase screamed out in a very phsycopathical way. And at the end laughed like pyromaniac who just set a whole town on fire.

"You're delusional aren't you?"

"Yeah… How could you tell?

"You said Amu would be your girlfriend."

"SHE COULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Tadase fire in his eyes and severely sharp teeth.

"Oh of course, if you were the last male on earth, it was the end of the world, she was downright blind, had no sense of smell," Ikuto said while taking a careful sniff at Tadase and wrinkled his nose and stepped back a couple feet "and if you drugged her, then she'd be your girlfriend." Ikuto said smirking at the fuming Tadase.

"W-what's going on out here…?" A sleepy Amu said while rubbing her eyes.

Ikuto and Tadase jumped 10ft up in the air in surprise, landing back down in front of the sleepy and seemingly oblivious Amu.

"Why don't you go back to bed Amu you look tired." Tadase said calmly as he got up and dusted himself off and tried to push Amu back through the balcony doors.

"O-ok, goodnight." She said as she slowly lumbered her way to the doors.

"Goodnight Amu."

"Yep, goodnight Amu-koi."

Amu stopped dead, and slowly turned around "DON'T. CALL. ME. AMU-KOI! URGHHHH!" Amu screeched as the boys hugged each other in the most girlish fashion and hid behind a couch someone had nailed to the wall outside. But hiding couldn't save them from Amu's wrath. In one mighty sweep from her arm the couch that was bolted into the concrete was in the air swinging in the air somewhere over her front yard, leaving the two girlish screaming hugging boys to fend for themselves.

"!" Ikuto screamed.

"Help me!" Tadase whimpered.

They watched as Amu came closer and closer but the fire in her eyes was down and a little snore erupted from her mouth and a nose bubble was blowing itself up and down with her snores.

"Holy crow, Amu! Amu! Amuuu-" Tadase said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What are you crazy? Did you see what happened to the couch that could've been us and it was just our luck she fell back asleep and you're trying to wake her up." Ikuto whispered as he carried the now peacefully sleeping Amu to her bed and tucked her in.

"Ikuto can you not tell Amu about me being here I don't want her thinking I'm a stalker who watches her sleep at night."

"Of course I won't tell her." Ikuto said in a little child squeaky voice as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "But first I want to give you a present for even being man enough to come here to her house."

"Ooh what is it?" Tadase said now excited.

"FALCOLN PUNCH!" Ikuto yelled as he Falcoln punched Tadase of the balcony and up into the sky where he became a dazzling star of light off into the distance.

"Serves him right violating my Amu-koi like that."

Somewhere inside Amu mumbles in her sleep "I'm not your Amu-koi."

"Well Amu I'll get you to want to be my Amu-koi." He promised as he some how heard what she said and closed the balcony doors. He then snuggled up to Amu.

"Goodnight Amu-koi. I love you."

"_Snort snort snore whimper slight cough._" (Translation: Goodnight Ikuto, I love you too.)

"I know." Ikuto said as they both slept to have more fun again tomorrow.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long me and Phen couldn't find time to write together so I just wrote this up to attempt to satisfy you that's probably why it's not that funny. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and I'm afraid I probably won't be able to update so quickly anymore it's too hard it being the end of the year with all of my stupid science, math and CASI tests and a music grade that's probably going to be below 63% oh well can't win 'em all can you Love you all -Charlie. **


	4. Ikuto Actually Goes to School! OO

**I'm sorry I didn't update  
>quicker but… I'm a lazy person and Phen hasn't been motivating me very well. I<br>would also love to tell you that I'm also completely out of Ideas so I'm just  
>going to take a poll<strong>

**a)  
><strong>**Ikuto and Amu have  
>to take a parenting class together<strong>

**b)  
><strong>**Amu accidentally  
>hugs Ikuto<strong>

**c)  
><strong>**Ikuto and Amu  
>randomly turn into cats<strong>

**I  
>really don't know where "c" came from; oh well on with the show.<strong>

**Ikuto:  
>Charlie I missed you so much you weren't updating for weeks<strong>

**Charlie:  
>I was busy writing other things Ikuto not all my attention is directed on you<br>at all times *Charlie has glasses on and is sifting through paper work***

**Amu:  
>You were writing other things? Does that mean you don't love us anymore?<br>*Bawls***

**Ikuto:  
>Look what you did I just got her to stop crying shh Amu *pats Amu on back*<strong>

**Charlie:  
>I don't own Shugo Chara or some of their characters would be unable to speak.<strong>

Ikuto POV

"Ugh! Ikuto get off of me!" Amu screamed as she pushed  
>me off of her sleeping figure.<p>

"But Amu-koi it's normal for married couples to sleep  
>like this; why don't we practice." I said while nuzzling her neck. I watched as<br>her face grew five different shades of red each redder then the last.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she kicked me out of the  
>door to her room. I went over to the key hole where I could see a little into<br>her room and saw her putting on her school uniform. _Wow I am a pervert but she still won't wear those lacy pink undies,  
>such a shame. <em>I thought as she dressed. And then I got a new idea, I'm  
>going to enroll in her school!<p>

Amu POV

_I  
>swear he's such a pervert I bet he's watching me dress, I feel it. At least<br>I'll be away from him at school._

I walked toward my door and sure enough when I opened  
>it Ikuto was kneeling by the key hole. I couldn't be bothered to work up a<br>lecture because I knew it go in one ear hole and out the other so I just took  
>out my trusty baseball bat and gave him a light tap on the side of head with a<br>controlled calm demeanor and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Ikuto POV

All I did was kneel at her  
>door when she came out and what do I get for it. She comes out all cute and yet<br>hot, sees me sitting here takes out an aluminum baseball bat and with the  
>scariest aura she has ever given me. Beats me with it until I pass out, Isn't<br>my Amu-koi so thoughtful.

I walk down the street after waking up from my Amu-koi precious gift of  
>unconsciousness. I look everywhere for this stupid school until I find it on my<br>street 50 meters left of my house.

"I wonder when a school was built here."

"1989 in June after Hikarui School closed down on account of rat  
>infestations." A nerdy looking black haired kid with glasses said as he ran up<br>to me.

"Umm… Okay, so who are you?"

"Sanjo Kairi 5th year, star class, and you?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, almost drop out high school, some year in between 5 and  
>12… maybe."<p>

"Okay then…"

"Yeah…"

"This is awkward."

"Agreed."

"I'm just going to leave now, bye."

"Bye." Ikuto said as he watched Kairi leave and enter the school.

"I probably should find a way into her school as a student." Ikuto said  
>as he walked up the steps to the school. After what seemed like forever due to<br>the countless steps he walked up, he managed to drag himself to the top.

"How… does she… manage to… do that… everyday…?" Ikuto panted as he  
>finally made it to the top of the stairs. Where he passed out from exhaustion.<p>

"Well, you must be the new student!" An overly bright sounding voice said  
>from outside of Ikuto's mind, it sounded somewhat like a woman. "You must've<br>died from having to climb up all those stairs… oh my!"

"Where am I?" Ikuto said as he took registry of his surroundings which  
>seemed to be in some type of nurse's office.<p>

"You're in Seiyo Public School's nurse's office and I'm the principal,  
>Ms. Yappermouth. Who are you?"<p>

Ikuto had to think about this for a moment if he said he was Ikuto they  
>wouldn't take him into the school and that was the goal of his whole operation<br>for today. "I'm your new student… Shoji Pinyin."

"Well welcome to Seiyo, if I were a good principal I'd check this but I  
>really don't care, so hello you'll be in Mrs. Mistune's class okay." She said<br>as she dragged Ikuto by the hand out of bed and down the hall to a classroom  
>where she threw him through the door and slammed it shut.<p>

"Oww,"

"Hi are you my new student?"

"Yes…"

"Well you can sit next to Ms. Hinamori Amu over there." The sound of Amu's  
>name got Ikuto's head to snap up and actually look toward the class. Where Amu's<br>hair of brilliant pink stood out he gingerly got up and practically skipped  
>over to the empty desk beside Amu. Ikuto towered over all the other children in<br>the class but he didn't care he only wanted to be near Amu as her putty tat.

When Ikuto had taken his seat next to Amu and the class had restarted he  
>looked over at Amu who was glaring at him.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww, Amu you don't want to see your little Putty Tat Ikuto?"

"Heck no! Why didn't you just stay on the floor where I knocked you out  
>huh?"<p>

"Because the floor is uncomfortable after I sleep with you." This  
>statement earned a bright blush from Amu.<p>

And this is how the whole day went with Ikuto going to every one of Amu's  
>classes and Amu for once not being so cold to him but little did they know of<br>the creeper named Tadase that was stalking them and plotting some sort of  
>revenge on them.<p>

**(A/N) Now I can't write anymore  
>sorry but I am dying May and June are such busy months for me I'm surprised I<br>even came up with this crap I'm calling a chapter… and I swear I'll rewrite it  
>again it's just that me and Phen are busy and writing chapters like the ones<br>before are unlikely to happen anytime soon unless you guys are willing to wait  
>for a little while until our lives calm down. And remember you guys are the<br>best readers Eva and I love you! All of you but for right now Good night at the  
>least until July-august where I'll have more time hopefully! Thanks for at<br>least accepting this chapter Bye.**


	5. The End of our Epic Story Dance

**Hey watsup sorry about the last chapter and the story in general I have the story in my head but its hard getting it down on the computer so I've decided that this will be the last chapter. I will sum up everything that needs to be summed up and maybe leave a few cliff hangers anyway on with the show.**

**Ikuto: Hey Charlie**

**Charlie : not much just summer vacay and chillin' here.**

**Amu: Is it true this will be the last chapter.**

**Charlie: Sorry Amu but yes I can't handle doing chapters anymore I forget stuff and it makes the story run weird.**

**Amu: But you cant I haven't kissed Ikuto yet…**

**Charlie : You cant kiss Ikuto He's mine RAWR! *changes into big dragon and attempts to burn and eat Amu***

**Ikuto: Well… don't see that everyday folks!**

**Kid: or any day really…**

**Ikuto: that's right kid, now Charlie doesn't own Shugo Chara or Amu would have been dead bye now**

**Kid: Is the dragon Lady your girlfriend or something**

**Ikuto: Let's go with the something but don't tell her that or I'd be burnt to a crisp. Now run along!**

_Amu POV_

_Thank goodness it's almost the end of the school day._Amu said as she walked down the hall Ikuto trotting behind like some creeper pony that can smirk. _There's Nadeshiko_ _and Yaya, I wonder what they want? _

"Amuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yaya screamed as she ran down the hallway at lightning speed and prepared to jump on me and give me a giant hug. But just before Yaya touched a black and blue blur swatted Yaya to the ground and crouched protectively in front of me,then the now recognisale Ikuto growled. Yaya head down suddenly sprang up did a weird crouched back flip and growled then they started growling, fighting and snarling in the hall like wild animals. Nadeshiko and I just stepped to the side of the hall and started talking as they continued fighting.

"So Amu did you know there's a dance coming up, tonight actually? I'm going with Rima and Yaya's going with Kairi. Who are you going with, I know Tadase's dying to ask you. " Nadeshiko said as Ikuto picked up Yaya and threw her against a locker blood splattering everywhere.

"I wasn't actually going to go but I'm glad you finally asked her to go with you to the dance." I said as Yaya puched Ikuto in the face and then kicked him in the groin as he made oohing noises, a teacher who had seen the whole thing just started to laugh and continued her walk up the blood soaked hall.

"Well I think you should go with him you two make an… almost decent couple." Yaya is being hit with a baseball bat multiple times.

"Ouch, I almost like Tadase did I tell you, what happened in the park the other day?" Ikuto is being shot by yaya's 9mm glock.

"No."

"Well I Chara changed I now have Ran my cutely adorable Chibi here." I Said as I took out a pink egg and opened it revealing a sleeping Ran. Ikuto now has a machine gun and is firing away happily at Yaya who is also shooting back.

"Aww she's so cute I could just pick her up and dunk her in my… What are they doing?" Nadeshiko said as she went up to Yaya and slightly hit her on the head causing her to fall unconsciences. "Well got to go, Amu see ya tonight at the dance."

"Ooh Amu there's a dance. How about we go together?" Ikuto said now unbelievably happy still holding the machine gun and blood all over his face and clothes.

"But I'm not going." I whined.

"To bad Amu-koi, as your boyfriend I suggest you go or I will… do perverted things to you while you sleep."

"You mean you don't, that's a surprise." I mumbled as he dragged me down the blood soaked hall and out to the mall.

**Scene Change**

_Normal POV_

"I don't like this dress."

"I think it looks great but I can't tell you that truly since you refuse to come out of the change room."

"But Ikuto, It's… Poofy, like really poofy, so poofy I look more like a giant cotton ball than a girl going to a dance."

"Come out and let me see, I'm sure you don't look like a cotton ball and if you do, you're going to be a smokin' hot cotton ball."

"You really think so…"

"I know so."

The door to the change room slightly opened then finally opened all the way revealing a white net floor length dress with black sleeves, that was so poofy it actually made her look like a cotton ball and the hat she was wearing with the dress didn't help either it was the same style layered white net in a kind of wedding veil but it was so layered and long it circled around her upper body finishing the top half of the cotton ball.

"Hey mom it's a giant cotton ball with arms and legs can we take a picture with it!" A little kid who was passing by with his mom yelled.

Amu burst out crying, Ikuto burst out laughing. It was definitely a phenomenon for the shopkeeper. Seeing two kids come in to buy a dress and he chooses all these random dresses as if he's blind and is just picking at random and she's trying them. He didn't know who was crazier. But he decided he would help them find the perfect dress for her.

"It's okay, there, there. What does that kid know. Yeah you look like a cotton ball but at least you don't look like a dirty cotton ball." Ikuto said still snickering but patting Amu on her back.

"Thanks Ikuto." She said as she wiped her tears and gave Ikuto a hug which surprised him and left him in shock before actually hugging her back.

"Would you like some help to pick a dress, I can't help but notice your boyfriend's choices in dresses are a little… unusual and you know you're in the maternity section right." The Shop keeper said.

"That would explain why you looked like a giant cotton ball." Ikuto mumbled still caught in Amu's embrace.

"Really!" Amu said as she pushed Ikuto to the ground where he landed in a heap and followed the man.

"Oww… my butt."Ikuto said as he tried to get up and go with Amu.

**Time skippy because personally I don't want to tell you about all the dresses Amu tried on and how she loved them all and how she bought a totally, like awesome dress ( sorry I just wanted to say totally, awesome and like in a sentence) and how Ikuto was forced to buy it even though his butt still hurt and was probably bruised…**

"Get out Ikuto I'm putting on my dress for the dance tonight!"

"But I want to see it again."

"After I put it on and not during now get out and put on your own clothes."

"But I'd much rather none of us having clothes on…"

"Get out you PERVERT! FALCOLN PUNCH!" Amu screamed and Ikuto went flying out of the room his face still with the indention of Amu's fist.

"I feel so abused…" Ikuto said as he took his tuxedo into his emo corner.

** Time Skippy and Scene change**

"We finally made it." Amu said as she stepped into the school gymnasium, wearing a knee high pink dress with a black plaid bow and a pretty mini feather top hat that stuck to one side of her head.

"It's not my fault I got lost!" Ikuto said wearing a nice tuxedo.

"It totally and completely is your fault you can practically see the school from my house and what did you do, go the other way."

"Oh hi you two, Amu, Tadase was looking for you but I don't think he needs you anymre considering he's dancing with that guy over there." Rima said as she walked up to the bickering pair her holding hands with Nagihiko.

"That _guy. _You mean he's gay."

"Turns out he is, happy for him though. Bye" Nagihiko said as he and Rima went to dance some more.

"Well I guess that means you can only dance with me, hee hee hee." Ikuto said evily as his hand snuck around her waist.

"I want some Lemonade do you want some I'll be right back!" Amu said quickly as she ran to the other side of the gym to get the yellow refreshment.

"Hmm."

**Another time skippy but just a short one…**

"Now Everyone get on the dance floor for the last song of the night." The DJ guy said over a microphone.

"Will you dance with me, Amu?" Ikuto said innocently to Amu while holding out his hand.

Amu blushed deeply, then took his hand. "Yes." Suddenly a soft beat on a drum kit and a nice sounding piano sounded and the song "You Make Me Smile." **(Which I don't own Uncle Kracker does)**

As the music played Amu and Ikuto turned in circles in time to the music holding each other close.

"I love you Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto." The song then ended and Amu stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Amu gently on the cheek.

**The End hopefully its all summed up and done and I won't have to deal with it anymore I feel like an unreliable writer who only did a little of their work… oh well bye O LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY RAMBLINGS!**


End file.
